


I'm Fucking Done

by Straykisses



Series: Fucking Depressing [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drunk! Chan, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Jeongin was sick of his drinking. He needed to do something.





	I'm Fucking Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired because of my friend trying alcohol and now starting to become addicted. This is sort ofme being upset over the fact she's starting to become dependent on it.

He couldn't take it anymore. It was becoming too much. Jeongin didn't know how much more he could take of Chan's cursing and screaming.

When they first met, the older had been so sweet to him. He always bought him flowers, gave him surprise kisses, and they cuddled whenever they could. Chan was even Jeongin's first. He doesn't remember what exactly happened. All he remembers is being so in love, that he let Chan be his first. After dating for 3 years, it made sense to open up to Chan like that, but now, he's not sure if this is the same man he married. 

He wasn't sweet anymore. He didn't buy him flowers, or give him surprise kisses. They rarely if ever cuddled. And sex... That was more something Chan forced him to do. 

Chan hardly spends time at home either. He's always out getting drunk, and coming back home at 3am with some twink wrapped around his waist. The first time, Jeongin forgave him. He was drunk and stupid. The second time, he's still learning. The third time, he probably got too drunk... You can guess the pattern by now.

Tonight was different. Something inside him lit up like a flame. He was tired of hearing some dumb slut from a gay bar moan his husband's name from their bedroom. He was tired of his husband constantly getting drunk and cheating on him. He was just tired of it.

He's not exactly sure what caused him to snap, but all he remembers is seeing red. 

When Chan woke up the next morning, he let him have it.

"I want a divorce," he said plainly from the kitchen table. He settled down his coffee cup softly. "I'm done. I'm leaving tonight."

"What?" He said almost laughing. "Don't joke about things like that."

"I'm not joking." Jeongin said bluntly. "I want a divorce." 

Chan's expression grew dark. "Why?"

"Why?" He scoffed. "You really did not just fucking ask me that."

Chan rolled his eyes. "Just finish your coffee and get naked. I want to fuck something." 

"No."

"No? Did you just say no to me?" He was getting angry.

Jeongin gulped. "Yes I did."

Chan stomped over to Jeongin from the bedroom door. He picked him up, and slammed him against the wall, holding a hand around his throat. "Since when were you sp bold? Who said you could just deny me?" 

"Get off of me!" 

Chan slapped him across the face. "Don't fucking talk to me like that. Know your place bitch. You're my husband. You serve me." Chan pressed tighter against his throat. 

Jeongin tried to pry himself free. "I can't breathe'" he desperately let out. 

"Oh you can't breathe huh?" Chan let him go, but before Jeongin could catch his breath, he was being bent over the table. Chan held him down and took off both his and Jeongin's pants. "I'll teach you to misbehave." 

"Stop!" But Chan didn't stop. Jeongin never thought this would ever happen. They dated for 3 years, were married for 2. Who would have known their lives would lead to this. Who knew after all this time, here they would be, Jeongin pressed up against a counter, and behind him, Chan, his own husband, raping him. 

Their lives took a dark and twisted turn. 

When Chan finished, he let Jeongin fall to the floor. His knees weak and cum dripping out of his ass and onto his thighs.

 

Later that night, while Chan slept peacefully, Jeongin was grabbing their sharpest knife. 

 

 

The next day, Jeongin was nowhere to be found. All of his stuff was gone, but Chan was left on the bed they used to share. Red stained the mattress he died on. And Jeongin, no one knows what happened to Jeongin. He just disappeared, until his body was found. His lifeless body hung from the tree where he and Chan first met. Its a shame that what was once beautiful love, became twisted and had such an ugly ending

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did not plan for such a dark ending, but it just kind of happened. RIP. Hope u enjoyed? I don't blame you if you didn't like it.


End file.
